1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to metal deforming dies and, more particularly, to a die for preparing a member for connection of a connector and a method of connecting two members together.
2. Prior Art
Deformable metal connectors have been used in the past to connect electrical cables with metal grounding rods. One type of grounding rods are generally comprised of solid metal with a smooth exterior. The connector is usually placed over the rod and compressed or crimped by a tool such as a hydraulic compression tool to secure the connector onto the rod. The connector is likewise crimped with the electrical cable such that an electrical and mechanical connection is made between the rod and the cable.
In the past, there have been reported cases of connectors slipping on the grounding rods after installation. The occurrences of connector slippage were usually reported where significant vibrations from electric and pneumatic hammers resulted in loosening of the compressive crimp of the compressed connectors. Loosening of the compressed connector from the grounding rod could allow for complete failure of the mechanical connection. Thus, some compression type connectors needed to be recrimped, replaced, or not used in favor of more expensive alternate types of connectors.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages in the prior art as well as provide additional features.